Digital Deception
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: I wrote this for an English project; its based on Julius Caesar. The digidestined go back to the digiatl world the fight but one member betrays them. Taiora, Mimato, Takari


****

Hey, it's me, Sora Takenouchi, back again. I wrote this for an English project on _Julius Caesar_. That's what it's based on. Course, my has more romance than Shakespear's version and it takes in the digital world. Enjoy.

Characters:

Taichi Kamiya- Julius Caesar

Sora Takenouchi- Marc Antony

Yamato Ishida- Brutus

Mimi Tachikawa- Portia

Kari Kamiya- Calpurnia

Diablomon- Cassius

Digital Deception

By Terry "Sora" Manley

It had been six years since the digidestined first saved the digital world but now it seemed as if they had never been there at all. A new evil now threatened the digital world and the eight digidestined had been called back into the line of duty. They weren't sure what they would be facing but they had confidence in themselves, mainly because of the encouragement from their courageous leader Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. The other digidestined looked up to Tai, respected him for his bravery and were all loyal to his leadership…all except one of them….

The digidestined arrived in the digital world to find it in ruins. Forests burnt down by raging fires; innocent digimon hiding for fear of their lives; cities reduced to rumble. The eight teens couldn't believe the level of destruction tacking place in the once peaceful world and they knew they had to stop it. Once they had found their own digimon partners the set off through a thick dark forest.

Tai was in the front, bravely leading his friends into the depth of the woods. Sora was loyally by his side, like always. The two had been best friends since preschool and in the last few years the friendship had turned into a love deeper than anyone could have imagined.

Matt and Mimi were next. Ever since they first saved the digital world, the rivalry between Matt and Tai had ended and they now had unspoken respect and understanding towards each other.

TK was right behind his brother, hand in hand with Kari, Tai's sister. The two were a younger version of Tai and Sora; best friends who had fallen for each other.

Finally in the back were Joe and Izzy. Both boys had grown up a lot as a result of their experiences in the digital world. Joe had lost his paranoid hypochondria and gained courage. Izzy had learned that his friends were the most important things he could ever have.

Matt was lost in deep thought as he walked. As they entered the heart of the forest, he began to hear a deep, chilling voice. 

"Yamato Ishida…."

Matt stopped dead in his tracks.

"…. Yamato Ishida…"

"What?" Matt shouted. "What do you want?"

Mimi stopped and looked at Matt. 

"Matt? What's wrong?" she asked, putting a hand on his arm. 

"Th-that voice…where's it coming from?"

"What voice? Matt what are you talking about?"

"I heard a voice-calling my name…you didn't hear it?" He looked around Mimi and the rest of the group; they all shook their heads and gave him a bewildered look. 

"Well maybe…maybe it was just my imagination. Yeah, that's it. I was just caught up in my thoughts. I'll be ok."

Gabumon smiled up at him. "I'm glad, Matt."

"Me too." Mimi said. She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed. 

Everyone seemed more or less convinced, though Matt wasn't sure he believed himself. He continued to ponder what the voice was or where it came from. 

As everyone else slept soundly that night, Matt was wide-awake. He sat under a tree paying his harmonica with Mimi leaning against him in her sleep. Matt lost himself in thought as his poured his feelings out through his silver harmonica. He thoughts and music were soon interrupted by the same chilling voice.

"Yamato…"

Matt stopped playing and looked up. " I dunno who you are or what you want with me or if you're even real but-"

"Oh, don't try to deny my existence. I'm very real. Very real indeed."

"So what do you want with me?"

"You're 100% loyal to your leader aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"You'd fallow him anywhere. Just a player in his game. But what are his real intentions? Can you really trust him? Can you trust anyone but yourself?" 

Flashbacks suddenly started to fill Matt's head. He'd been in this situation once before; a dark force trying to turn him against his friends. Last time he had given in but this time was different, or so he thought.

"Ah, you think you lost that darkness? Think you lost all the doubt in his authority? Well, you're wrong. No one ever loses that. You may not know it but it's till there, Matt…."

The voice stopped and the night seemed calm again. Matt slammed his fist into the ground in frustration. "What did he mean?" He asked himself. "I'm not like that anymore….am I? Or am I starting to lose faith in Tai's leadership again? I don't know! This all so confusing!"

His muttering woke Mimi up an she asked, "I s anything wrong?"

Matt put his arm around her. "No, everything's fine, go back to sleep." 

He then thought, "I love you too much to worry you with this."

The next day Matt got some answers. For the first time, the digidestined were confronted by their new enemy. A shadowy figure waited for them as they emerged from the forest. He spoke in that same chilling voice Matt had heard before. The voice that caused him feel like he had plunged into ice water and brought back the old darkness inside him.

"Well, digidestined, we finally meet. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Diablomon. The new ruler of the digital world."

"So you're the one behind all this!" Tai yelled, fists clenched.

"Who else would be capable of such wonderful destruction? And you're next, digidestined. You're the only thing in my way. The only thing keeping me from having total control of the digital world. But I'm much too classy to just come out and kill you. I'd much rather destroy you from the inside, using one of you comrades. It's much more entertaining that way."

"What do you mean? No one of us would ever think of destroying another. We're a team. Friends don't killing off each other for some evil digimon on a power trip."

"Don't be so sure. He's there and he knows who he is. Well, until we meet again, digidestined…"

The cold feeling suddenly left Matt as the dark figure dissapered. Tai turned to his friends. "So, his name is Diablomon. According to my digivice, his base is somewhere around here so let's split up and look for it. We'll meet back here at sunset. Mimi go with Matt, Kari with TK, Joe with Izzy and Sora you're with me." Tai smiled at Sora. 

Matt walked with his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground. He walked so fast Mimi had to jog to keep up with him. Once she finally caught up to him she stopped him and asked, "Matt, what's wrong?"

"I told you, it's nothing"

"I know you too well too believe that. Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

"I don't think you could help with this, Mimi."

"I want to try. I'll try because I love you, Matt. I'm your girlfriend, you can tell me."

"I've just got something on my mind, that's all. I'm sure I'll figure it out." Matt took Mimi in his arms. "But thanks for caring, Mimi. I really don't deserve someone as wonderful as you, but for some reason you love me and I'll always love you."

Meanwhile, Tai and Sora were getting closer to Diablomon's base. They finally found it down in a deep, dark valley; a dark structure, the ideal picture of an evil villain's headquarters.

"Well there it is." Tai said looking down from a cliff.

"Yeah…now what?" Sora asked.

"Get the others then…. then we'll have to destroy it. It's not going to be fun or easy. I'm not even sure how we'll do it."

Sora slipped her hand into Tai's. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

At sunset when the digidestined were together again, Tai filled them in on the location of the base and then proceeded to tell them his plan. "I think, " he said. "We need to destroy that base as soon as possible. Tomorrow. Then we think of where to go from there."

Everyone seemed to agree, except Matt. He jumped up and said, "How could you think of doing that, Tai? You're going to get us killed!"

"What are you talking about Matt? If we destroy Diablomon's base, we're one step closer to destroying him."

"He's expecting that! He'll be waiting for us, ready to kill us!"

"Matt I-"

Sora stepped in before Tai could continue. "You have a good point, Matt but I think Tai's right. Let's not argue about it now, it's been a long day, we all need to get some sleep." 

Matt muttered something and slumped off a ways away from Tai. That night as Matt suffered from insomnia yet again, Diablomon appeared in front of him.

"So, my young friend, ready to hear me out?"

"What?"

"You're argument with your leader. You doubt that his descion is right. You're right. If your friends do try to destroy my base, I'll destroy them first. The only way you can save them is to kill the leader."

"I can't do that. Tai's my friend. We may have our disagreements, but he's my friend." Matt only half believed what he was saying. He was starting to think Diablomon was right. His darkness was still there; he'd just been covering it up, pretending it was gone. But it wasn't and now he could feel it again. The cold swept through him and his anger and rage towards Tai was growing again. He knew he couldn't ignore it any longer.

"You're right Diablomon."

"So you've finally come to your senses, eh?"

"I've got to kill Tai. It'll save my friends and get rid of this darkness. I've got to do it. There's no other way." 

Diablomon laughed evilly with pleasure and disappeared into the night; his plan was going perfectly.

Meanwhile, Kari awoke with a start. She was breathing hard and drenched in a cold sweat. She looked over at Tai and shook him awake.

"Tai! Tai, wake up!"

"What is it?"

"Tai, we shouldn't try to destroy Diablomon's base tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"I had a dream…a bad one. I just a have a feeling something bad's going to happen tomorrow."

Tai yawed. "Don't worry about it Kar. I'm sure everything'll be fine. Go back to sleep."

"Tai-"

"Get some sleep, kid, you'll need it for tomorrow."

The next day, Matt knew exactly what he had to do. With his powerful digimon, MetalGarurumon by his side, he set off to where everyone else was. Just waking up.

"Morning, Matt!" Tai greeted him. "Read to go?"

"Sure, Tai. But can I talk to you alone first?"

"Um, ok, Matt."

They walked off a ways but the others could still see them.

"So what'd you want?"

Matt folded his arms across his chest and formed an evil smirk on his face. "Taichi Kamiya. The so-called leader. Mr. Courage. That's a laugh. You've nearly gotten us killed more times than I can count. I strongly suggest you reconsider your plans for today."

"Matt, I've already told you, I know what I'm doing."

"You leave me no choice, then. I'm about to do something I should have done years ago."

"What are you talking about, Matt?"

"I'd answer but actions speak louder than words." Matt snapped his fingers. "MetalGarurumon, if you will, destroy him."

The digimon's first instinct was to obey his master so he took aim and in one attack the leader of digidestined fell. He looked up at Matt and said, "How could you do this Matt? I always believed in you. Tell Sora I love her and TK to take care of Kari…"With his final words, Tai died.

The other digidestined, seeing what happened, ran over. Kari fell to her knees by her brother's side and Sora grabbed Matt by the shirt collar. Anger and tears now filled her normally loving crimson eyes.

"I can't believe you Matt! How could you go and do something like this?! Killing one of your friends! Someone who never stopped believing in you, someone who thought of you as his close friend! How could you!"

Matt was stunned. "Sora, you have to understand-"

"What Matt? What is there to understand?"

"If you could hear me out, I'm sure you'd be able to forgive me-"

"Forgive you? Matt you just murdered my best friend! You cold heatedly killed the one person I love more than anything in the world! How can you even think that I'd come close to forgiving you?!" Sora let go of him. "Just leave, Matt. Get out of here."

Matt turned and left. Sora walked over to the rest of her friends. They were all speechless and in awe of her. They couldn't believe that had been sweet, loving Sora Takenouchi yelling with such rage. She knelt down beside Tai's body and took him in her arms. She was crying rivers by now as she kissed him and whispered, "I love you, Taichi, I'll love you forever…"

A month later, the digidestined faced the battle of their life. They stood on the battlefield facing not only their enemy but their former friend. But this didn't phase them at all. Even TK stood confidently facing his brother. The old Sora was gone. In her place stood a strong, courageous young woman. She carried the pain of losing Tai with her yet it seemed to make her stronger. She no longer relied on her emotions to make descions, rather she had learned to trust her instincts and tried to fill Tai's post as leader the best she could. 

That day Sora finally confronted Matt, a former team member turned against her. She stood in front of him, stared him strait in the eyes and said, "I'm not going to kill you, Matt. I won't lower myself to your level but I will talk to you. There are few a things I think you need to know. First, Mimi. After you left, she fell apart. She just couldn't go on after a day or so and she just took off. No one has seen her since. You broke her heart, Matt; she loved more than anything. Second, TK. You turned you back on your own brother. You've destroyed him emotionally. Tai was his hero but so were you. He'd have ended up like Mimi if he didn't have Kari there to love him and keep his spirits up. Last, me. You know what you did to me. You killed my best friend. I'm still no closer to forgiving you than I was a month ago."

Behind Matt Sora could she an explosion and her friends all smiling. "Well, Matt, you've lost. We destroyed Diablomon. Now what? Are we going to have to destroy you next?"

"You're right, Sora, I don't have a reason to live anymore. I don't have anywhere to go, I don't have any friends. I don't even know if I have a heart anymore. I've become pure darkness. I might as well end it now."

Before any one could say anything, Matt walked over to the cliff overlooking the deep valley where Diablomon's base once stood and, with an unemotional look on his face, stepped off. 

The remaining digidestined stood by Sora, battle scarred and tired, solemn and obviously confused about their emotions. Matt had once been their friend, yet he murdered their leader. No one said anything until Sora faced them and said, "I've learned something today. I learned that in life it's not the destination that counts but how you effect people along the way. Matt and Tai were both destined to have their lives cut short, both effect our lives, but Matt chose to fill our lives with pain in his latter days, where Tai believed in all of us to the end. I know all of us have grown because of him. Kari, you learned bravery, TK, he taught you how to take care of those people you love no matter what, Joe he taught you courage, and Izzy, you learned friendship. He effected my life most of all. He showed me what it's like to be truly loved by someone and then to love them back just as much. And love is by far, the greatest thing anyone can ever give you." 

THE END

A/n: I have once again returned to my true love, Taiora. Sweet, wonderful Taiora. Like I said, English project. Based on ol' Julio, as my English teacher says. Well, review. Ja ne- Sora Takenouchi ^^

D/c: I don't own Digimon or Julius Caesar


End file.
